Taboo Affairs
by Katelyn Goode
Summary: One-shot. EddieXOC Read, promise you'll like it. It will explain itself in the chapter.


**OMFG! My first VA FanFic! :D I'm excited. And if you guys like it a lot and I get a bunch of requests then I will most likely be making it into a story, but I would start it form before they meet, fyi.**

**Disclaimer: I don not own anything Vampire Academy. Those rights (unfortunately) belong to the wonderful Rochelle Mead. X)**

**####################################**

"Eddie…" she sighed as he kissed the spot just below her ear. She let out a giggle as he started to nip at the sensitive skin. "E-Eddie… W-we just got off duty…" More giggles. "Let's relax first." But he didn't stop his actions. Oh, no. He continued them with more intensity.

She gasped as he gently grazed his teeth along the skin of her neck. "Eddie, really… I just want to relax for now." Lilly was practically begging by now. Unfortunately her mind- and body- had other ideas. She moaned lightly as he ran his hands across her stomach. "Eddie, really. I'm being serious." Her words had no effect on either as she turned in his arms to face him, crashing her lips to his in a desperate but loving kiss.

Now it was his turn to moan. "You have absolutely no idea what you do you me, Lil." She shivered as he used his nickname for her.

"I love when you say my name." she gripped his hair with both her hands and tugged- hard. Eddie responded with a half-growl, half-moan. He loved when she was rough.

He pushed her back till the back of her calf's hit her mattress and they both fell on the bed together. Lilly let out a huff as Eddie's full weight landed on her, but she's had to fight guys even bigger than him and she's already killed eight Srigoi in her twenty-two year old life. That's a lot even by their standards.

Eddie on the other hand has seen almost everything. He's had his best friend killed at the hand of the un-holy creatures they hunt and seen death left and right since before he graduated. He's refined and tough on the outside but no one knows Eddie Castile like Lilly knows Eddie.

To Lilly, Eddie is the sweetest, kindest, most caring person on Earth. His light brown hair, warm chocolate eyes, tough jaw line, and mysteriously quiet and professional manner drawing her in like a moth to a light the moment they met each other. He says he first fell for her when he first woke up to the bright blue eyes and curly brown hair that she possessed. They had tried to keep their romantic encounters a secret from their world, for fear that they would be exiled for the taboo it is to have a relationship with another dhampire.

But once Rose and Dimitri came public with theirs, they soon came out with their relationship, as other dhampire couples did as well. So they could now walk in public and be able to not try and resist the urge to touch the other.

Eddie's hands made quick work of unbuttoning and removing Lilly's royal blue blouse. She kicked her heels off as she sat up in the bed to get a better angle to look at his body once she rid it of his work clothes. Eddie kicked off his loafers and untucked his shirt from his dress pants. Lilly growled and ripped his shirt open, causing a pitter patter as a button or two flew and hit her rooms walls. He chuckled breathlessly, "I thought you liked that shirt."

She growled at him. She had, but at the moment it was irrelevant to her needs. "We'll get you another one when we go to the mall." She quickly shut him up with her plump lips attacking his. His hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him. She moaned as her exposed skin touch the skin showing from his open shirt. "This," she said, tugging his shirt down his arms, "has to go." He attached his lips to her jaw line as she discarded the garment.

He moved his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily, "I love when you get rough with me." She moaned and he pushed her back on the bed. Her hair fanned out under her. She had straitened it that day so she looked as though she was swimming in a pool of chocolate.

Unlike other dhampire women, Lilly liked her hair long and so she only cut it a few inches as to keep it trimmed, but she did like to experiment with different hair styles- which Eddie loved when she got a new one because she would always come over to "show him".

He sat back on his knees and looked at her body under him. Eddie loved how soft her skin was. Even with all the exposure to the elements she still had a glow to her perfect skin that made dhampire and moroi women alike jealous. He unbuttoned her slacks and slid them down her slightly tanned legs. His eyes darkened even more than they already were just with one look at her curvy figure. He bit his lip to hold in his groan because she had stretched her arms over her head and looked at him while biting her own lip, which to him meant that she was acting submissive. And that got him a whole new kind of hard on.

Imagine, a gorgeous brunette lying on a bed with her wrists crossed above her head in nothing but her matching black, with white trim, bra and panties. Now lets just say Eddie didn't waste time with getting his pants off.

Lilly bit her lip harder with desire as she gazed at his tented boxers. She wriggled in place as he kneeled in front of her with the biggest smirk in the world plastered on his face. He knew what he did to her… and he loved it! Eddie chuckled lightly as he crawled back on top of her. "You still want to just relax?" he trailed his nose up and down her neck as his hands moved up and down her arms.

"Mmm… I can't now." She dug her fingers in his back and decided to flip them so that she was straddling his hips. She bit her lip as she ground her hips into his. Eddie gripped the sheets in his hands as a long groan escaped his lips. "Now I'm having too much fun." She giggled lightly as she crawled her way up his chest, leaving a trail of kisses all the way up to his neck. She hummed her lips on his neck, causing Eddie to sigh in contentment. She kissed the spot, once, twice, three times before opening her mouth to nibble at the spot.

Or so Eddie thought.

Instead she grazed her teeth over his jugular and lapped her tongue once over the pulse point. Eddie gasped and stiffened which in turn caused Lilly to stop her actions and back up to look at his face.

His breathing deepened as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Eddie?" Lilly asked, slightly panicked. She hadn't meant to bring any memories back to him but in her actions, she had. "Eddie? Baby, please open your eyes." she cupped his face in her hands and rubbed her thumbs back and forth on his cheeks. He slowly opened his eyes to show his brown eyes off. "Eddie, are you okay? I didn't mean to bring anything back to you." She was panicked now. Her ocean blue eyes shining with worry for him.

He squeezed his eyes once more before giving her a tight smile. "I'm fine. Just… something that happened is all."

Lilly bit the inside of her cheek before speaking in a timid voice. "Spokane?" she guessed.

Eddie's brow furrowed with confusion. He had never told her about Spokane. He had tried so hard to keep that memory deep inside his mind, away from everyone. "How did you…" he trailed off.

"Rose." She stated with a light blush now on her cheeks. She moved so she now sat beside him on the mattress. Eddie sat up and stared at her in wonder and incredulous. "Rose… Rose told me about Spokane… and about Mason," her voice had drifted to nothing but a whisper when she uttered Mason's name. "How he was your best friend and how…" she locked eyes with him before swallowing her nerves and continuing. "And how the Strigoi killed him," her eyes flickered to his fists, which clenched the sheets when she mentioned the Strigoi and Mason. Lilly placed a hand on one of his to calm him. "And she told me about what they did to you…"

She felt her eyes prickle. Eddie wiped away the single tear that escaped. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. Eddie's eyes filled with pain as one by one, more tears flowed. Lilly wasn't this sensitive with anyone other than Eddie and her bond mate, Tanya. When they were around anyone else, she was tough and sassy and sarcastic and fun to be around. That was why Eddie loved being with her because she was all those things but he was the only other person who truly knew her.

"It's all right, Lilly… plus, Tanya told me about Daniel." It was now Lilly's turn to look confused because she never mentioned Daniel to him. "That's why you're shadow kissed, isn't it? The crash with Daniel and you and Tanya?" Lilly dried her tears and nodded.

Daniel was her older brother. Lilly's mother is Moroi and her father is actually a shadow kissed dhampire named Mark who is married to his bond mate, Oksana. She's met both of them and was welcomed by Oksana with open arms. Daniel and Lilly were both born before Mark became shadow kissed though, so she never met Oksana before Mark had become shadow kissed.

Daniel, Lilly and Tanya had been on their way back from a trip to the mall when they got in a head on collision with another driver. She had been a diabetic and gone into insulin shock and passed out at the wheel. She swerved onto their side of the road and hit their vehicle head on. Daniel and Lilly had both been in the front seats but Tanya sat in the back, completely safe. The impact crushed the front of both cars. Daniel had been impaled by the steering wheel because the force of the crash literally ripped the wheel from the dashboard and cut him right through the gut. The airbags had been the worst thing because it happened so fast that Lilly had been thrown forward- out of her seatbelt- and smacked the windshield then the airbag pushed her body back to where her head hit the window, cracking both planes of glass and killing her in a matter of two minutes from blood loss.

Tanya had been in a panic and had to kick out her window to even get out of the car. She was stronger than the average Moroi and had to wrench Lilly's door open. She had been too late and Lilly had died in her best friends arms on the side of the road.

Or Tanya had thought.

Unknowingly, in her emotional state, Tanya had brought Lilly back to life. She thought that she just didn't specialize but she was really a Spirit user. Tanya Zeklos is her full name, cousin of Jesse Zeklos.

"Sh-she told you about Daniel?" she asked. Eddie nodded. It had actually brought her great relief because like Mason, Daniel was a sore subject for Lilly. "And you understand?" he nodded. Lilly smiled in return and kissed him back with the intensity that she knew was appropriate for the current situation.

Eddie replied eagerly, tangling his fingers in her hair. "I love you." He murmured against her lips as he lowered her back onto the bed.

"I love you too." She replied as she pushed his boxers down his legs. He kicked them off then reached behind her to remover her bra and discarded it somewhere in the room. His eyes roamed her body with hunger in them. He kissed her one last time then made his way down her torso. Lilly sighed and ran her fingers through his silky hair as he removed her panties. Eddie made his way back up and made a stop at her chest to kiss and suck her breasts, earning moans and gasps of pleasure from Lilly.

Eddie removed his mouth from her chest so he could retrieve the condom from her nightstand. Shadow kissed dhampires actually had a tad more Moroi in them than normal dhampires from being healed by Spirit and that little bit of Moroi was enough to cancel the infertility of their kind and allow them to have babies with other dhampires.

Rose Belikov is the example of that. She's married to Dimitri Belikov and the father of their two-month-old son, Cole.

So they were being responsible and using protection. "Lilly," Eddie murmured against her skin as he entered her. She sighed again and bucked her hips to get him deeper. Eddie grabbed her hips and forced her to the bed. "No," he gasped, "I want you to enjoy yourself. Don't do anything." She was about to protest when he shut her up with the one thing he knew she loved.

One of his slow, long kisses that made her toes curl.

She sighed into his lips as he pushed all the way in her. He moved his arms so he supported most his weight on his forearms. He rocked back and forth to a slow, pleasurable rhythm, his chest grazing hers as he did. She sighed again as Eddie put his forehead to hers, his brown eyes staring intently into ocean blue orbs. "I love you," she murmured.

He pushed a strand of hair from her face and kissed her forehead, then her temple. Her cheek. Her nose. And finally made his way to her lips as he continued his steady motions. He pulled back and burned his gaze into hers so intensely that she shivered involuntarily. "And I love making love to you." He whispered, rubbing his nose against hers, earning a giggle from Lilly.

The need in her increased from that one sentence and Lilly found herself with a new type of need. She wriggled under Eddie and gripped his back. "Eddie," she whimpered. She stared into his eyes almost pleadingly, begging for the release he could give her. "Please,"

Her didn't give her a second of consideration before he flipped them so she straddled his hips. Instinctively she placed her hands on his abdomen for support before going to work, gyrating her hips with his. She closed her eyes as she increased the pace of her thrusts.

Lily had been- for lack of a better word- reserved the first time they were intimate. She had never done anything like this with anyone and it had frightened her. She had been almost, well… awkward, to say the least. But Eddie had been patient with her and had no problem teaching her along the way. Telling her what felt good, asking her what she liked, what position they liked most; surprisingly very intimate questions that they both took to heart.

Eddie had met her thrusts every time now and they were just getting started. He gripped her hips and pushed her harder onto his throbbing manhood. His gaze had changed from their lovemaking to something almost… possessive? Dominant?

Whatever it was that gleamed in his eyes, it just turned Lilly on even more than she already was. Her stomach started to tighten in the familiar sensation that she was close to coming. Both their breaths come labored now and a thin sheen of sweat coated both their bodies. The look in Eddie's eyes had now gone form whatever it was to that, plus concentration.

Concentrating on not having his release before she did. He was always a gentleman, even in the bedroom. It was obvious that they had gone from making love to a more lust-filled need for the other. He understood this as well as he understood that a Strigoi had no soul or that the Moroi always come first. But right now, to Eddie, Lilly came first- always.

He flipped them so he hovered over her but pulled out. Lilly whimpered at her loss but she didn't question as Eddie helped her up and off the bed. "Eddie. What are you doing?" she panted, her heart beating at a rapid pace.

He grinned a toothy grin at her but only said, "I need you to kneel in front of the bed." She eyed him suspiciously but complied. He followed her example and had her face the bed, placing her hands on the mattress. She grinned at him over her shoulder. Now she got. He smiled back at her and pushed his chest flush against her back, gripping her hips to steady them as he pushed in her.

They had never tried it like this and it was a new experience for both. Lilly had only ever read it in Cosmo and had mentioned it to Eddie in hopes they might try something new- she had been curious, what can she say? He rocked with her in a medium pace at first but they soon increased a tiny bit rougher than they expected but hey- they weren't complaining. One of Eddie's hands traveled to the front of Lilly while the other pushed her hair over one shoulder so he could have access to her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin there while the other hand moved from her breasts to anywhere else he could touch. "Lilly." He murmured, putting both his hands under hers and moving them back to her body, together. "Show me where you want to be touched."

She couldn't talk. All she could think of was how amazing he made her feel so when he said to show her, she was more than happy to help, guiding his hands everywhere from her breasts to her clit. It had increased her pleasure considerably and soon she found herself close to the edge. "E-Eddie," she stuttered.

"I know." He picked up the pace because he could feel her walls clamping down on him. He never stopped the movement of his hands. He pinched and pulled at her nipples and rubbed her clit harder. Her pants came closer together and she yelled out as her orgasm hit her, Eddie right behind her. Literally. "_Ugh_, Lilly!" he buried his face in the crook of her neck as he came down from his high.

They both panted and stayed in that position for some time after, just holding each other. When they finally pulled apart, they pulled themselves on the bed and cuddled on the edge, Lilly sitting in Eddie's lap. She lazily drew various shapes and objects on his chest as he held her, burying his face in her hair as he inhaled her scent. "I love you," he murmured.

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Eddie Castile." She pulled his face from her hair and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

_Okay, now if you two are done with your sex-capades, will you please tell me which dress to wear, pretty please, with sugar on top!_ Tanya "asked" through her bond with Lilly. She groaned as she pulled away from Eddie. "What?" he questioned. She gave him one look and he nodded. "Tanya."

She smiled apologetically to him before slipping into her mind to see her dress selection. She pulled back out and sighed. "Sorry." She crawled out of his lap and over to her nightstand. She opened her drawer and retrieved her cell phone.

Dialing her number, Lilly held the phone to her ear as Eddie joined her after coming out of the bathroom to "clean up". "Oh my _God_! What took you so long?" Tanya demanded over the phone. She could practically see her blonde hair flying everywhere as she paced her room. "Oh, that's right. You were having a nice after-work romp with your boyfriend. Sorry, I almost forgot." She said sarcastically.

Lilly rolled her eyes as Eddie helped her into her silk robe that had been a present from Rose and Dimitri on her last birthday. She smiled thanks to him and he pulled her to his chest as she talked. "Yes. It's not like I get sucked into _your_ head every time you and Alex get frisky. You're lucky that doesn't happen to you. Do you have any idea what it's like to wakeup in the middle of the night to being touched in places that I don't want Alex to be touching? Granted it's you he's doing it to and not me, but it's still creepy!" she shot back. Eddie's chest rumbled as he contained his chuckles the best he could. He had been there copious times when she would be sucked into Tanya's head because she and Alex had gotten themselves hornier than two dogs in heat.

Tanya sighed audibly on the other end. "Fine, but which color?"

"The strapless red _Guess_ with your gold_ Jimmy Choo_ sling backs." And with that she hung up before Tanya could even say thank you. She turned in Eddie's arms to look up at him. "Have I told you that I love you?" she questioned.

He grinned a mischievous grin. "You might have mentioned it once or twice."

She smiled up at him and stretched her neck and kissed him slowly. As she pulled away she grinned up at him. "I love you." She whispered.

Eddie smiled down at her and brushed her hair out of her face. "And I love you. Forever."

**######################################**

**What cha' think? Do you guys want more? Cause if not It's going to stay as a one-shot.**


End file.
